


Splendida risata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Reietti [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Distopia, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Staryk sa sempre farsi perdonare.Scritta per: Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: 2 – Romantico: “A, sei uno stronzo!” urlò B. A rise, di quella sua stramaledetta risata che era il suo lasciapassare per farsi perdonare qualsiasi cosa.
Series: Reietti [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680601





	Splendida risata

Splendida risata

“Staryk sei uno stronzo” borbottò Geram, passandosi la mano sul mento lì dove cresceva la barba incolta.

“Andiamo. Hai saputo che lavoro facessi prima ancora di conoscermi davvero. Non puoi sul serio avanzare pretese di gelosia” disse Staryk. Si stese sul divanetto sfondato e guardò il soffitto, poggiandosi un braccio sulla fronte.

Geram fece una smorfia.

“Forse no, però… Insomma… potresti anche non divertirti…” borbottò.

Staryk fece una risata cristallina.

“Oh, andiamo. Lo sai che mi diverto solo quando vengo a letto con te.

Soltanto che se non soddisfo il cliente, mi ammazzano” disse.

< Mi piacerebbe guadagnarci qualcosa. Non essere uno di quelli di basso rango. Così almeno potrei mantenerti.

Certo, la mia bellezza sfiorirà in fretta, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto permetterti di mettere qualcosa da parte. Una parte di me spera che un giorno potremo semplicemente avere una vita insieme, non dico normale, ma quasi. Lontano da questi ghetti > pensò.

Geram addolcì lo sguardo, osservandolo.

< Ride con quella sua maledetta risata. Sa benissimo che è il suo lasciapassare per qualsiasi cosa.

Non posso rimanere arrabbiato se fa così > pensò. Si alzò dalla sedia sbilenca su cui stava accomodato e lo raggiunse. Si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e curvò la schiena, baciandolo con foga.

“Ti va un caffè?” gli domandò.

Staryk gli accarezzò il petto coperto da un maglione logoro.

“Magari dopo che ti sei occupato un po’ di me” lo pregò.

Geram gli mordicchiò il labbro e lo baciò nuovamente, mozzandogli il fiato. Il suo puzzava di alcool.


End file.
